On the Run part 2
by DeathWish1234
Summary: Rea and the flock are back and in more drama than ever. Trapped in the schools the girls have to find out to escape and get back to their flock. What troubles will the girls encounter on their way and will they make it back to flock in tackt. Read and find out. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N2: OMG Finally part two of on the run is up! I'm so excited for this part in the book it has the most action and drama! Please Read and review you don't have to have an account to review just click the button and say it was great or you didn't like it or WHAT EVER just review please UHHHH lol. Well I hope all you guys enjoy this first chapter and I know it's a little strange and the title is too but it's a great chappie! lol I LOVE YOU!**

* * *

_Chapter_

_Rea_

You know that feeling when you wake up in a freaking cage and you have no idea where the hell you are? No? Yeah, well I do and that's because I am living this situation right now! What FUN!

"Seriously no bathroom though?" I asked a nearby eraser. He paid no attention to me which greatly insulted my pride so I pressed on, "Hey, yo. Ugly ass. This girl got to pee sometime!"

I wasn't shocked when after my rude remark I—well my cage—was brutally smacked and tossed into the other side of the room, "No, ok. Thanks anyways!" I called as he shut the door with a loud smack.

I looked around at my surroundings and sighed. Everything was dark, creepy and…smelly. It smelled like a hospital gone wrong, oh wait; it _is _a hospital gone wrong. For those of you just starting to read the tale of my fucked up life, I shall explain to you the past two months at least.

We lived happily in a small house, I'm not saying where, and erasers found us. I had a member of my flock, Lucy, burn down the house and we took off into the evening technically on the run. Well a few weeks later we were found by the smelly dogs and attacked. Lucy was injured and I got eraser teeth embedded into my shoulder but other than that, nothing too serious. Well we found another place located on the coast and we stayed there for a few days until again we were found. There was this huge battle and I won't go into details but Lucy and I was taken and separated leaving me where I am now.

Back in the real world I glanced around the damp room and the small crowded cage to see if I could catch sight of any escape routes. Sadly, there was nothing. I snapped my gaze over to a cage near me when I heard movement, "Who's there?"

"Not much time," I heard a little creepy voice say back. Great now I was in a freaking _horror_ movie. In front of me was a small child with a cat tail, ears, eyes, claws and patches of fur lining her body. It was still pretty grotesque though, "Not much time." She repeated.

"Not much time for what sweetie?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"Not much time!" She suddenly screamed and started flailing in the cage.

"Whoa, calm down! Calm down, please. What are you talking about?" I asked frantically and backed far away from her into my crate. She kept screaming and thrashing around in her cage. Then it just stopped and she was still. I looked closer at her and realized she wasn't breathing, "Hey, hey help, we need help in here!" I shouted and banged on the side of my cage.

The door swung open and two people walked in—well one eraser and one human—I grimaced at the sight of them though, "Roy," I snarled and hung a leg out of my crate.

"Ahh, young Rea. You're looking just stunning, how long has it been really? Four maybe five years now that you've stayed under the radar from us," He growled back and slowly circled my cage. Bennie was intently looking at me from Roy's side, which honestly scared the shit out of me.

"You should know, you are the scientist aren't you?" I retorted.

"I can tell that you're still a feisty one. Well no matter, Bennie here can fix that in a jiffy!" Roy said in his stupid British accent. Bennie stalked over to my cage and grabbed the bars. He poked his big hairy muzzle in and looked deeply into my eyes with his blood red ones.

"You're going to be so much fun to hunt." He said and grabbed one of my wings. I gasped but held in a shriek of pain when I felt a numerous amount of bones being crushed in his hands, "Go ahead scream."

"I'd rather not, I'm not ever going to submit to you, you mutt!" I spat back through clenched teeth. My leather jacket was dusty and torn but I could still feel the warmth of my wings blood seeping through its fibers, "Ever."

"Bennie, enough, we mustn't kill her before the big hunt must we?" Roy piped up. I growled at him and Bennie slowly backed off. They walked out of the room and as soon as they were gone I punched the side of my cage and started screaming curse words.

"Holy mother, shit, damn oh my god that son of a bitch! AHHH!" I yowled and gripped my broken wing.

I couldn't take it anymore so I started throwing myself up against the side of my cage in an attempt to get out. The cage rattled a little bit until I gasped and gave up. I fell to the floor in a heap and soon realized it was the real floor. Not the cage floor.

"You're welcome," Someone next to me said. I spun around and came face to face with a girl that looked like me quite a bit but with more green in her eyes. Her hair was a tad bit darker too and she had wings!

"Who are you?" I asked and flopped onto the ground breathing heavily.

"My name is Iris, yours?"

"Rea," I responded and stuck my hand out to shake. She nimbly shook my hand and went quite again, "How did you help me get out of there?" I finally asked.

"I just picked the lock with this paper clip I stole out of Roy's pocket when he was in here torturing you." Iris shrugged and tossed the paper clip out of the cage.  
"Well here, let me help you too." I offered and started clumsily picking her cages lock.

"There's no need, I already unlocked myself, and your body is just blocking me from opening it." She growled and kicked the cage open. I went rolling to the side as she crawled out of her cage and shook out her feathers, "I need to find my family." She said and slunk off towards the door.

"Wait, how long have I been here?" I asked in a whisper just in case someone else was listening, "And why is it so empty in here?"

"I'd say probably a month now. You've had to do a bunch of tests but they drugged you after each one so I wouldn't expect you to remember all of it. I just know that when I got here you were already here and I've been here about a month now, give or take." She told me and continued fiddling with a lock at the door.

My jaw fell down as I gaped at her in disbelief. But then I started remembering and I looked down at myself and saw all the needle holes in my arms and the new scars on my legs. Damn could I sleep! "Iris, you won't help anyone doing that, let's stay here a few more days. I'll let my wings heal and then we can escape ok. I'll take you back to your family."

Iris seemed to debate with herself about my proposition for a moment before she sighed and backed away from the door, "Ok, it's a deal."

"So where is everyone?" I asked and tried relaxing a little bit.

"They were retired, the schools are getting rid of all their mess ups like us so almost everyone that was in here a week ago is now gone." She answered and kept her eyes glued to the doors.

"Do you have any powers?"

"I can control weather with my emotions. I also can go into a shadow and not be seen so I like being nocturnal and I can read people's emotions from looking into their eyes sometimes they could be thinking something and I would know what it is because I can see it in their eyes," Iris responded and took a seat next to me, "And I'm a great medic."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen going on fifteen this June," She answered again, "What about you?"

"Well, I can read people's emotions and detect danger from miles away and I'm sixteen going on seventeen at god knows when." We both laughed at that and she relaxed a little bit, "But I have been feeling a little weird lately, maybe a new power is coming on or something."

"You sound like the leader of my flock, Stephen." She laughed and rested her head on the wall behind us.

"Stephen?" I asked again recognizing the name, "He's the leader of your flock?"

"Yes, I have quite a few family members. Let's see, there's Harley, Shane, Evan, Demetery, Seth, Stephen and me." She told me and my jaw dropped again.

"Wow, Iris that's amazing. My family is actually two different families combined. My little brother, Percy, and sister, Hazel. And Jackson's family is his twin sister, Lucy, and their little sister Angel." I told her with a sigh.

"Are you their leader?"

"Yea, I have been since the day I broke us out of a joint just like this. That was a few years ago now." I laughed and whacked my head against the wall as I basked in memories.

"I've only been in here once other than now but my big brother Demetery and his girlfriend Evan broke me out. I don't know where they are now though. I snuck away when I wasn't supposed too and the erasers found me."

"I'm surprised they haven't questioned you yet," I scoffed and gently closed my eyes.

"They have, and they beat me already, put me through various tests that made my emotions calmer so I couldn't hurt them and now here I am talking to someone just like me."

"They drugged me with the same stuff huh?" I knew I wasn't dreaming when I realized I was abnormally calm.

"Yeah, they talked about how Bennie was beaten up by you numerous times because he really pissed you off and apparently you have the ferocity of a falcon." She shrugged and I could feel her relaxing by my side.

I laughed and brushed hair out of my closed eyes, "Yeah, I get that a lot. I've grown up as a badass and I'll die as a badass."

"I'm like that too but my brother and the rest of my family is pretty up beat with my safety, it's so annoying sometimes."

"I here you, I'm like that with my flock too." I sighed and fingered the picture hidden deep with in my pocket.

"We should probably get back in the cages before someone comes in and discovers us, don't you think?" Iris said pulling me deep out of my trance.

"Good point," I got to my feet and helped her up. She was actually really fit and had a good build for her age; I was impressed, "And thanks Iris."

She nodded and crawled back into her cage after I hauled myself up into mine. I leaned back into the bars and slid my eyes closed again, 'I'm coming Jackson, I'll see you soon'

...

_Jackson's POV_

"Jackson, it's been a month and we haven't found any trace that their even alive. How do we even know that they're not already dead?" Percy yelled at me from across the table.

"I am NOT giving up on them Percy! Your sister loves you and would do anything for you, why can't you do the same for her? I will find them," I snapped back, this whole leader thing could be a serious pain in my ass.

"But sitting here drinking coffee and eating toast isn't getting us anywhere!" Percy snarled back and slammed his hands down onto the table top.

"It's keeping our strength up and right now that's what needs to be done so we _can_ find them," I took in a deep breath and looked down into my coffee as I tried really hard to stay calm with him. God, how did Rea do this?

"Whatever Jackson, I want to find my sister and I'm going to with or without you!" Percy shouted and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Well, you handled that well," Hazel said and walked up next to me.

"Gee, thanks Hazel." I rolled my eyes and picked her up, "You're worried about them aren't you?"

"Of course, my big sister and your twin sister are in the hands of crazy scientists bent on hurting people!" She said angrily and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know, I worry about them a lot right now too."

"Or you're just freaking out that you didn't have enough time to save the love of your life," Angel cut in and sat where Percy was sitting a couple minutes ago.

I shot her an angry look but quickly shook it off, "That too, but my sister is gone too you know and I happen to be more worried about her then Rea. Rea can take care of herself, hell she took care of all of us for four years. She didn't even complain, yeah she worried a lot but I vote that she is one of the strongest in our group and if anyone can survive in the school alone for a month, it's Rea." I encouraged them and pat Hazel's back.

"I believe that actually," Hazel said and took the coffee cup out of my hands.

"Ok, you can have that," I mumbled as she gulped the rest of the coffee down and gently set the cup back down on the table.

"Right now guys all we can do is search and hope for the best." I sighed when I heard the doorbell ring. Shit…

All the kids stood still and stiff until I signaled for them to go hide somewhere while I checked it out. I walked down the creaky stairs and tightly pressed my wings up against my back hoping that they wouldn't be too visible against my black shirt.

I approached the door and swung it open with a whoosh to see none other than Chad, "What do you want?" I snapped and he looked shocked at my aggressive behavior.

"Is Rea here, I haven't heard from her in over a month?" He asked in his oh so gentle and caring voice.

"No, she's gone missing." I said coldly as I watched his expression go from worried to just plain shocked.

"What, she's missing, then why aren't you out here looking for her?" He yowled like a mad man.

"Because she can take care of herself. I know she'll be ok but I am going to find her." I snarled back and took a step forward to intimidate him.

"I think I know where she is," Mr. Pretty boy said really quickly. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up into the air slightly in anger.

"Where is she!"

"M-my mom, called me the other day and said she got a new test subject that knew me! She said her name was Rea but I wasn't sure if it was my Rea or not. She works at a school area not far from here but the call was long distance and I could hear Rea in the background yelling at the people until my mom had to go and they apparently drugged her." He shouted and put his hands up to cover his face from my wrath.

"Rea isn't yours and she never will be so get over it and thanks I'll take a look into it."

After another hard glare into Chad's eyes I dropped him to the ground and slammed the door behind myself. "Hey kids come on, we're going on a little road trip!" I called and they snuck out of their hiding places.

…

_Rea's POV_

I woke up in the same black room I was in earlier except it was darker. The last light bulb in there had gone out or was turned off for the night somehow.

I yawned and stretched as I blinked the fuzziness out of my eyes, "Iris, hey iris, are you awake down there?" I asked and knocked on the bottom of my cage which was the top of her cage.

"Yeah," She said groggily.

"Good, I'm not going to have to talk to myself. So, what is your family like? Tell me about them," I said through a long yawn.

"Well Harley can absorb other people's powers and cast illusions. Shane can possess people and make them do things without them realizing it. Seth is like a super genius; he built a robot to help around the house until I destroyed it because I thought it was an enemy. Evan can change the matter of her wings into like glass and stuff and she can make certain feathers change so she can chuck them at enemies and cause maximum damage. Demetery has super strength and he's super nice and Stephen can kind of like control magic and shape shift into anything whenever he wants or needs too." She told me.

"Wow that's a gifted family right there. Well let's see, Percy has super speed, Jackson can bend light to make him invisible and levitate things. Hazel can heal people like their wounds weren't even there and she can't feel pain. Angel can read minds and send messages into your brains and Lucy can control the four elements." I told her and her face brightened like the sunshine.

"That's soooo cool! I wish I could meet them!"

"Kid if we break out of here, maybe you can meet them and I can meet your family too. But we first have to survive this." I whispered just as soon as the doors sung open and more erasers came in with Roy, "Look what the cat dragged in, hairy ugly rat beasts and a shrimp of a scientist."

"Watch your mouth child!" And eraser snapped and whacked the side of my cage angrily.

"I can't exactly see my mouth dipshit." I snarled back and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Rea, stop being a smart ass," Roy demanded and pulled out some nifty looking handcuffs.

"Are those for me or are they from last night's party at your house?" I snickered. (**A/N2: Yeah, I just had to get one dirty thing in there don't flame me hahaha. I'm AMAZING! Kjk R&R People!)**

"Enough! Bennie, take her to the fields, Iris and her are next to be hunted on my list." Roy snarled as his cheeks burn.

"Dirty boy." I uttered as I got brutally ripped from my tiny safe haven made of cold hard metal, "Hey lassie, loosen up will ya?" I snapped and Mr. Hairy, "You seriously need a haircut with some dandruff shampoo and have you heard this word called deodorant?" I wheezed playfully, "And you!" I pointed to a hairless scientist in the corner, "You need more hair baldy, here let me get some for you" I grinned as he let imaginary smoke come out of his ears.

As the eraser drug me down the hall I swung around going, "Whoohoo" softly and then gradually got louder. I could hear Iris trying to hide her laugher but she eventually just broke out in a fit of laughter and we laughed until we cried, "But seriously, Mr. Hairy, I am ashamed, not having a bathroom for a girl like me! I pee a lot you know!"

"Hey you!" I shouted at a baby eraser, it looked scared at first but then looked me in the eye calmly, I took in a deep breath of air before continuing, "Who's a cutie woootie! OMG you're so FUZZY!" and I swear to god the puppy blushed.

An eraser injected something into my mouth with a syringe and I went calm again but I was still a smart ass, "YUMMAY!" I shouted sarcastically.

"Is she loony?" I heard an eraser ask another one.

"Yes," I said with wide eyes and a creeper smile, "I'm a crazy little chicken who these idiots think they can tame!" I started singing out of tune and I went crazy again.

"What the hell did you give her?" Iris asked as she tried to hold in her laughter. An eraser actually shrugged in response and we both broke out laughing.

"Hey sexy, you look FIIINEEEE," I said and winked at an eraser who looked appalled when I said that, "What at least you don't have as much junk in your trunk as that one does!" I motioned to Bennie who growled in response.

The rest of the day went downhill from there but the best part was before all hell broke loose I actually got like ten erasers to laugh. I know, shocking right!

Yeah well that was until the hunt started…

* * *

**A/N2: Ok I know it's not that good and it's a little messy in the organization file but it's funny right at the end and the first chapter to like everyone of my books is a little messy and unorganized it's just a thing and then you get more and better ideas until your sad pathetic chapter like this one here turns out to be a great awesome hilarious story!**

**R&R people this girl need's her inspiration and I ain't getting any unless you click THAT BUTTON! Imagine it as a red big button someone just told you not to push. You're going to push it right. Yeah? So just REVIEW! and yes I did eat a brownie before creating this chapter lol I'm so bad hahaha lol I"M CRAZY AND AMAZING LOL**


	2. The School

**Chapter 2**

_Lucy_

I woke up to pain. That's all I could feel all around me; pain and whiteness. Was I dead? I didn't think so, because if I was dead, why did it hurt so much? I tried my voice, moaning and clenching my hands. Nope, definitely not dead. So I was here, hoarse, but not dead. Where was here? I opened my eyes, and for a second, it still felt like they were closed, because all I could see was a white, blinding light like I'd seen beneath my eyelids. Then, my eyes adjusted, and I could pick out two, blurry, dark figures working over me. As my eyes adjusted some more, I could see that they were in white lab coats. Oh goody.

Now that I was thinking about it, I realized that I was on a sterile table with Velcro straps around my wrists, ankles, chest, knees and forehead. Just like old times. I felt the familiar bump of my wings on my back, but they felt crushed. Above me where the two whitecoats were doing something to my shoulder. They kept poking at it and jabbing it with needles. But that wasn't where the pain was coming from. I looked down at my chest and saw that it was covered in blood. Three long, deep scratch marks ran across my torso leading down to my legs. They stopped just above my hip. I gasped loudly. That brought the whitecoats attention to the fact that I was awake. I could see one of them smile evilly. The other one looked as though he'd rather be anywhere else but here. Maybe he was squeamish or something.

"Hello Lucy," the first whitecoat said menacingly, his black hair, black eyes and pointed features giving him a creepy appearance. I noticed he was several inches taller than the other one, who was cowering behind him. He was blond and stout, and looked very feminine, as well as terrified, his round face trembling. "I'm glad you are finally awake. We've been trying to get you to wake up for two days now. That sedative we had to use to get you to calm down in the van was a bit of an overdose. Those cuts on your chest were the attempt to wake you up." As soon as I heard that, I got more pissed off then I already was.

"What kind of sick, twisted person are you?" I yelled. "You tried to wake me up by _cutting me open!_ You all are insane!" I felt a rush and a burst of power went coursing through me, and my hands emitted a whole mixture of things, but mostly fire and air. I could create fire and harvest air, but I couldn't make water or earth. Those things I had to get naturally from the air around me and the ground beneath me.

Needless to say, my power surprised them a bit. The short, timid one leapt about five feet in the air as the heat and air rushed past his face and scrambled back to the corner of the room. The taller one took a step back and nearly fell as he almost got a face-blast of fire. The operating table across the room caught and burst into flames. Instantly and simultaneously, they both took out masks and placed them over their faces. I heard a hiss, and suddenly I couldn't breathe. I started choking and gasping, my lungs screaming for air. However, I could see the table sputter and go out. They were removing all of the oxygen from the air! This room was airtight! Beside me, I could hear the taller man talking, although I could barely make out his words, his mask muffled his voice so much.

"This is a sealed chamber," I made out. "Anytime you use your powers, the men outside will remove all of the air from this room, and the fire will go out. You will also choke to death. You will not, under any circumstance, use your powers at all while you are in this facility, or in any other part of the building. Do I make myself clear?" I still couldn't speak as I gasped for air. I could feel my body shutting down. I was used to little air from flying so high, but I never had to be completely shut off from it. I couldn't breathe! I could tell that this wasn't going to stop psycho maniac, so I nodded my head. He signaled with his hand, and obviously someone saw, because a few seconds later, the air was back. I inhaled deeply and coughed.

"As you can see," said the psycho man as he took off his mask. "We can hurt you, but you can't hurt us. Now that we've understood that, maybe we can get along smoothly from now on." He walked over to me and placed his hand on the table next to my displaced shoulder. Despite my constant coughing, I still managed to gather up enough saliva to spit in his face.

"Don't count on it," I said weakly as the glob landed on his cheek. His face contorted into a mixture of fury and disgust as he wiped the spit off. I think I saw contempt in his eyes, or was that just mine?

"Jarvis!" he shouted loudly. The man in the corner jumped.

"Y-yes sir?" Jarvis asked shakily.

"Open the door. We're taking this wretch out and putting it in its cage." I had finally stopped coughing enough to glare at him.

"Who are we talking about here?" I asked. The taller man didn't seem to find this at all funny, but he ignored me and gestured for Jarvis to unhook me.

"Don't even think about trying to escape," he said. "We have Erasers at every turn in this entire building, all heavily armed and trained to shoot." He smiled menacingly. "Especially at flying objects with large wings." He looked pointedly at my red feathers, which were tilted at strange angles at the moment.

Jarvis came over to me, shaking like a leaf, and undid my head Velcro strap. He proceeded to unhook me from the rest of my straps. I was still far too feeble and in pain to move, and I knew that any attempt to resist against them would be weak and shot down. So I let the big man and Jarvis half lead/half drag me to the door, where they handed me to some other whitecoats who led me down a confusing series of corridors to the cell/cage at the end of it all. They threw me in where I crumbled in a heap, and locked the door. They stationed two Erasers outside the cell bars, who were probably meant to guard me.

I lay down for a few moments and then raised my head.

"Where are Rea and the others," I asked, because I needed to know.

"Shut up," said one of the Erasers.

"I need to know!" I said. I knew I sounded weak, but I was exhausted and still in awful pain.

"Your friends are dead," he said, laughing. "You should have seen it! They cried and begged for mercy, like the little cowards they are!"

I knew that wasn't the truth and didn't let it get a rise out of me. My family was the bravest group of kids I'd ever met and would probably ever meet. Plus, why would they keep me alive when they killed the rest of my family?

The Eraser seemed to read my thoughts because he said, "You're much more valuable to us alive then dead, where we can perform tests on you. Plus, you are so much more fun to hurt then the others."

I still didn't let it rise me, but I was starting to doubt my judgment. They weren't dead, were they? They were still out there, looking for me, right? Because I knew exactly where I was now. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. They had picked me up and taken me away from my family. They had brought me to the school.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, Abbl2 here! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I needed to get it done ASAP, cuz ive had almost a week to work on it, and i left it until the last minute.**

**Alright, so several things. First, I am so glad to finally be writing this book again. I really liked this chapter. It was such a fun chapter to write, although i may have to edit it later. I hope you liked it too.**

**Second, I got so many animals recently! i'm soo excited! we got 8 chickens, a kitten named bramble and we're trying to get a mastiff, but we're not so sure about that yet. they are all so cute! we've only named 1 chicken, and her name is Amelda. we're naming them all dictator names, so i hope that works.**

**Third, ITS ALMOST SUMMER! WHOOHOO! I'M SOOOOO EXCITED! NO MORE HOMEWORK, NO MORE BOOKS! NO MORE TEACHERS DIRTY LOOKS! Ahh, i love those words. Moving into highschool next year, both invadercari and i. Idk about her, but i cant WAIT!**

**and that brings me to my fourth note. (to the tune of happy birthday) Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Dear Carly! Happy Birthday to You! Thats right everyone! its invadercari's birthday! i wont tell you for privacy reasons how old she is, but if you read the last paragraph, you might be able to figure it out. We all love you, invadercari! And dont worry, i think she's going to love her present! its awesome! (dont tell her guys) so all of you, review leaving her happy birthday messages and telling her how much you love this story! it will be a great gift! We Love You Carly! haha, ttyl guys! and you can expect the next chapter to be up tonight or tomorrow, knowing how fast she is.**

**~Abbl2**

**P.S. the new image thing, i'm still wondering what that is. i saw it recently and talked to invadercari about it, and we both think its the cover thing, so thats what we're gonna use it for. so expect an epic picture to be here within the next month. :)**


	3. The Hunt

Chapter 3

The Hunt

_Rea_

"Iris, stay behind me," I demanded being my protective self. Iris and I were currently in a gigantic cage staring out at creepy, eerie dark woods. I guess the hunt had started because I could sense erasers EVERYWHERE!

"What's going on Rea?" Iris said in a weak scared voice.

"Well we're about to be let out and hunted by erasers. It's a game to them and it teaches the young erasers how to kill. I've gone through it once or twice before, they don't go easy on you so stay behind me no matter what understand?" I summed up glaring into the creeper woods.

Iris gulped and nodded. She shouldn't have to be going through this, I felt horrible that a kid as young as her had to suffer like I did when I was in school. Well I was around her age then too but I still took full responsibility for Iris the moment I saw her.

I heard the warning tone ring out through the dead branches and our cage popped open, "Go!" I shouted and we shot out of the cage like bullets. As soon as we were gone I heard erasers angrily howling because we hadn't stayed to wish them luck. "Get into a tree pronto!"

"Shouldn't we take to the skies?" She fretted.

"Not a good idea, they can shoot you down and they seem to have wings now, our best decision is to hide." I answered and started pushing her butt up so she could reach the tree branch. We would've just flown up there but the trees were so compact that our wings couldn't be out all the way, "Ok pull me up," I whispered when my danger alarms went off.

"NEVER MIND! ABORT!" I shouted and ducked as an eraser ran face first into the tree, "stay there!" I shouted another direction to trick the eraser.

With fake fear in my eyes I backed slowly away from the younger eraser snarling at me. He lunged at me again and I sprung into the air. My wings were still close to my back but hey I grew up training in the woods. I was trained by these losers to be able to maneuver through the woods like an expert with my wings and no matter how compact the trees were I was still pretty good at it.

"Hun, you just messed with the wrong hybrid!" I snapped and felt rage boiling in my veins. I was about to lunge at it again when lightning flashed from the sky and the erasers was down and paralyzed. After being blown backwards into a tree I saw Iris with an angry expression on her face glaring down at the eraser. "Thanks," I said in disbelief.

"I may not be able to help but I can always try. I can't keep that up for long though," She panted and looked at me with her sharp eyes.

"It helped just now and that's what counts," I praised her. I felt more erasers nearing us and I knew I had to get Iris out of here. "Get down from the tree quickly. I'm going to find safety for you and I want you to stay there and only defend yourself if you have to. Don't worry about me." She nodded feebly and hopped out of the tree. I motioned for her to follow me and we slunk off into the woods.

After about ten minutes of fast walking I stumbled upon a cave covered in lichen. "Perfect," I grinned. When Iris finally saw what I was looking at she grinned too, "It's well hidden and small so only very small erasers will fit in here but it will also be harder to fight in. Just be prepared." I said and directed her into the small space.

"Rea, what about you?" Iris said frantically as I covered the cave in ferns.

"Kid, this stuff isn't new to me and you're younger than me. If it was just me here I'd be beating the shit out of everyone right now but you are my newly found responsibility. Besides I wouldn't be able to fit in there anyways." I said and winked at her. I sensed worry and pride coming off of her like a tidal wave and I grinned inwardly. "Good luck kid. If I'm not back in less than ten hours assume I'm not coming back and don't leave until you know for a fact that all the erasers are gone. You'll be able to find an escape route from there on out."

"What are you saying?" Iris asked in fear.

"I'm saying that these guys play rough. A close friend sacrificed their life for me all those years ago and I never saw him again. I'm doing the same for you, doesn't mean I won't come back but anything's possible so stay low and shut it." I said forcefully and ran off when I felt danger coming near.

I ran until I was gasping for breath and in a hybrid; that means I ran a LOT. I had to keep my strength up though so I camped up in a tree until I eyed two erasers coming towards my location. Their noses were in the air and one caught my sent, "Damn I forgot about my sent," I growled to myself and bunched my muscles getting ready for a fight.

"She's over there I think." The female eraser said in confusion.

"Remember to trust your gut…I still haven't got there yet though." The male said. The female looked distraught that she couldn't learn this stuff fast enough, "Lily don't worry, and you'll do great."

"Awe well I'm not one to disturb two love birds but in this case it's just so wrong." I said smirking and hanging upside down from my branch.

"There she is!" Shouted Lily. Both erasers took off at top speed towards me and the male pulled out some kind of gun.

"Whoa there, settle down lassie, I was just messing around with you!" I shouted and swung back into the tree with ease.

"We've found her, report we've found her!" Lily screamed into some ear piece.

"No you haven't!" I shouted and jumped out of the tree and onto her back.

"Ben help me!" Lily screeched.

"What can't handle on measly bird kid?" I taunted.

Ben went to slap me off but slapped Lily in the head instead. I laughed and jumped off of her, "You're supposed to be helping me, not her, you idiot!" Lily snapped and her ears flattened.

"Ohhh ho ho, missy Lily over here's got a temper. Now that won't solve anything until you can land a blow on me." I laughed. I clung onto Ben's face and he screamed as Lily punched him in the face on accident.

"Oops I guess my hand slipped." She snarled at him.

"Hey that was on purpose!" Ben snapped back and they started growling at each other.

"Then next time you probably shouldn't hit me!" Lily hissed angrily. Ben smacked her upside the head again after she said that.

"Oops I thought the hybrid was on you." He growled.

"Oh you're just asking for it!" Lily yelled and tackled Ben onto the ground. I watched as they fought for a while until I got bored and flew away back to where I was hiding Iris.

Nothing was disturbed back there so I toughed it out into the darker parts of the woods and got attacked by tons of erasers many more times. By the time I had finished off my tenth eraser I was bleeding profusely and panting wishing I had Hazel's power right that second.

When someone tapped me I panicked and spun around ready to punch them, "Wait, please stop!" A young baby voice yelled in fear. I dropped my wrist to see that baby eraser I was mooning over earlier when I was doped up standing in front of me. He had what looked like red war pain striped in two lines from his muzzle all the way down to his tail. Three words for him, "You are adorable," I thought in my head. He had blue eyes and a fuzzy pelt so technically he looked like a baby, cute werewolf that stood on two legs and had little abs.

"What are you doing?" I asked when he grabbed my hand and helped me up.

"You complimented me earlier, I never said thank you." He said with a small smile.

"But, you're an eraser; you're not allowed to be helping me." I wheezed.

"I'm different from the others. I don't want to hurt you, I just want a friend and someone to help me get out of here." He said and started leading me off somewhere.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" I asked, "And what's your name."

"Rea, you would know if it was a trap, do you sense any danger coming off of me? And I don't have a name." He said and smiled again. His little smile melted my heart.

"You're right, I don't. What do people call you then?" I smiled back.

"Kid," He responded.

"Well I'll call you Kyler, is that ok?" I said calmly.

"Yes, I like the sound of it." Kyler said back and hugged my leg with his little tight grip. I smiled down at him and then out of the corner of my eye I spotted a dark shape moving like jaws through the dark water. Yes I did see that movie on TV once! **(Abby's first horror movie was Jaws and it was at my place. I'm still so proud of that hahaha! Back to the story!)**

"Kid, what the hell do you think you're doing with _her!_" And eraser boomed and appeared right in front of me.

"He has a name you know! It's Kyler." I snarled back and pushed Kyler behind my haunches so I could defend him.

"I like her dad! She's nice and she understands me!" Kyler shouted and I saw him…crying. He buried his face in the fabric of my leg and started crying?

The larger eraser looked shocked at first that his son was crying and I took the opportunity to punch him in the face, "Nero, you weren't meant for this!" The father said as he rubbed his now bleeding muzzle.

"It's Kyler!" Kyler shouted and gripped my calf more with his tiny claws.

"You have no respect for your son sir. Therefore I am taking him away from you and I'm about to beat the shi- crap out of you," I said noticing that Kyler was still just a puppy. I lunged at the eraser and smacked him hard in the ears making him howl in pain and stumble backwards. I slammed him into a tree and threw him onto the ground and from there on out he was out like a light.

"Kyler, it's ok." I said soothingly and slung him up into my arms. He buried his little muzzle in my shoulder and continued to cry until he finally fell asleep. How freaking cute is that. I never knew an eraser could be like this but from that point on, Kyler was mine.

It was getting late and I knew the erasers would be heading back with injuries and exaggerated stories of how I beat the shit out of them. I walked back to where I left iris and called out softly, "Iris, it's me. I'm back and I have a baby eraser with me, don't worry he's on our side."

Iris poked her head out of the covered cave and she smiled upon seeing Kyler, "What's his name?" She whispered and scratched his chin. I swear to god he looked like a baby black lab werewolf with frizzy hair abs and two red stripes. He was adorable.

"I named him Kyler." I said as Kyler started waking up. He saw me and Iris and got a worried expression on his face.

"Where are we?" He asked and jumped out of my arms.

"Somewhere in the jungle." Iris answered, "Hi Kyler, I'm Iris."

"Hi Iris, Rea named me!" He said happily and took my hand.

"I always wanted another dog, but this one's even better." I said and smiled down at him.

"I like Rea better then my dad," Kyler said and hugged my leg again.

"Someone has a soft side for puppies," Iris snickered at me.

"Long ago memories of painful times can do that to you." I answered and smiled back at her.

"Hey Kyler, do you know how to get out of here? Like an escape route?" Iris asked him and knelt down to look into his eyes.

Kyler thought long and hard for a minute before his face light up with a smile. "Yeah! It's under the waterfall. Follow me!"

Both Iris and I smiled and followed him, "What happened when you were younger?" Iris whispered as we fell back from Kyler.

"Erasers killed my dog Phantom after I had been abandoned with my brother and sister, she took care of us up until the day she died." I whispered back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Iris whispered again and sped up to play with Kyler.

We came upon a large waterfall in the middle of the freaking jungle and I knew right then, that we were free. I ran to catch up to the group and we all smiled at each other, "Freedom, here we come." I said and we all ran like kids towards the waterfall in excitement.

'I'm almost out Jackie, see you soon.' I thought to myself and smiled, 'And I'm bringing home some new friends.'


	4. The Great Escape

The Great Escape

_Lucy_

I awoke to the sound of someone kicking the cage door.

"Wake up you worthless piece of crap!" I heard a gruff voice shout. I slowly raised my bruised head to look at the hairy leg of the Eraser who was kicking my bars. Oh, and did I neglect to mention that the whitecoats still used dog crates? Forgot that bit, didn't I? Well they do. Great Dane sized dog crates, but crates nonetheless.

The Eraser opened the crate door and pulled me out by my shirt collar, raising me above his face.

"Time to have some fun with this one," he snarled happily. In response, I spit on his cheek. He wiped the saliva away angrily and punched me in the nose, which resulted in more bodily fluids pouring on him and my instinctive gasp of pain. He finally got the idea and lowered me to the ground, keeping a firm hold on my shirt collar. He quickly and forcefully dragged me down several hallways, all guarded by other Erasers, and to a door. He opened it and shoved me inside.

The room was dark and I couldn't see anything but outlines. Suddenly, I heard a switch and bright lights caught me off guard and nearly blinded me. In the two seconds it took my eyes to adjust, two buff men were behind me twisting my arms in weird angles intended to make them hurt. They didn't really succeed, because my arms were still numb from sleeping on the hard dog crate floor. But it had the intended effect and I was immobilized. They brought me over to a table and lifted me onto it, strapping my body down onto it with the evil Velcro straps. Then the buff guys moved away to reveal, none other than the evil mastermind himself; big whitecoat, I still didn't know his name, and his little minion Jarvis. Big whitecoat was smiling evilly and Jarvis was cowering behind him. I got the sense that he couldn't stomach this kind of stuff.

"Hello, _Lucy_," whitecoat snarled. "Before we-"

"Um, excuse me?" I interrupted. "Hi. Uh, before you go into some deep monologue that you undoubtedly spent hours preparing," (he glared as I mocked him), "would you mind telling me your name? I'm just a wee bit curious me lad." I said that last bit in an Irish accent. I could've sworn I heard it in some movie. Big whitecoat smirked.

"Just call me Mr. Black." I attempted a dramatic nod, but the Velcro straps held my head in place. "Now, before we begin-"

"You did rehearse this!" I interrupted again. Mr. Black huffed angrily and threw up his hands.

"Just start the process!" he shouted. Jarvis came up with some sharp, scary looking tools and handed them to a smiling Mr. Black. This was obviously his fun time. Well, not today buddy.

Mr. Black stepped forward menacingly; gripping the tools sort of like a small child handles his toys. Those were his toys, I realized. His sick, twisted, perverted toys were about to cut me open and cause me a world of hurt just for his entertainment. There was no way around it, I couldn't use my powers or they'd take the air away. Or could I? I had the power of air, didn't I? They didn't want to kill me, did they? They said themselves that I was much more useful to them alive. Otherwise, why would I be here in the first place? Certainly not just to entertain them?

I waited until one of Blacks toys was just a few centimeters from my face, and then blew. The force of my airpower sent the metal device flying out of Blacks hands. Before they could recover and take the air out of the room, I made an air shield around my face to hold in oxygen and blasted fire everywhere. That sent Black and Jarvis hiding in the corner, but the two buff men from earlier already had their stun guns at the ready. I ran at them and just when they had their stun guns aimed, I leapt up and kicked their chests, causing them to lose their balance, but not fall over. My body mass wasn't big enough for that, but that's not what I had planned for.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, I turned the cement beneath the two men's feet into quicksand. They quickly sunk up to their waists. I solidified the ground so that they were stuck. Then, slowly and painfully, groaning under their weight, I broke the piece with them in it from the whole and raised it from the ground and into the air above my head. Then, I threw the block. It crashed through the wall, opening a space large enough for me to escape through. Strangely enough, the air had never been removed from the room, so I assumed that the men were just bluffing that first time. It obviously took a lot of power that these people didn't have so I removed the air shield. It just wasted energy.

I met no resistance as I raced through the halls, which was confusing. Why weren't they sending Erasers to me? I got my answer as I turned the next corner.

Dozens of Erasers lined this next hallway, lines and lines of them in a readied position of attack. I sighed as the first line rushed at me, shouting as they came. This was going to be too easy if they insisted on fighting like this.

I waited until they were close enough so that I could see first Erasers eye color, a strange murky brown I might add. Then, I brought up a wall of rock and stone in between us that shut off the hallway. I could hear several thuds as all six of them ran into it. Then, I pushed the wall with all my strength and it went shooting down the hall. Several thuds and cries could be heard on the other side. Yep; this was too easy.

I brought the wall down and ran down the hallway, jumping over the unconscious bodies of Erasers as I went. It suddenly occurred to me that I had no idea where I was going. I could keep running for days and never find my way out of this place. Wait, I could move walls! If I could just keep going in a straight path, I'd have to come to an end eventually. I turned to face the wall, and punched a hole through it. This way, I'd likely face more Erasers, but who doesn't love to kick some Eraser butt!

I kept this up for several minutes, just going in a straight line and ran into nothing but hallways. I realized that this would make it way too easy for the Erasers to find me, but right now I was just concerned with getting out of here. Leave now, deal with consequences later. That had to be my motto.

Suddenly, the wall that came down opened into a large, empty white room with high ceilings and skylights. Skylights! Finally! Time to stretch my wings! I stepped through the broken wall and spread my red wings as far as they would go. They felt a little stiff, but after some exercise, they should be good as new. That's when I heard the boom.

I looked around and saw that the whole wall on the opposite side of the big room had blasted apart to reveal at least a hundred Erasers. I rolled my eyes. Just when everything was going right, those things had to show up! Oh well. Time to kick some Eraser touché!

I folded up my wings and jumped up as high as I could go. When I landed, a large gust of air shot out in every direction causing the Erasers to fall backwards and hit the wall as the earth gave into me and acted sort of like a trampoline as it dipped. The force caused huge wave like ripples to shoot through the cement and the almost steady Erasers fell back again. I fell to my knees. The enormous effort that it took to shake the ground took a lot out of me and I was exhausted. All I wanted was to sleep. But however much I wanted to, I couldn't. Erasers had now gained their footing and they were slowly, but surely, walking towards me over the big holes and boulders that littered the ground.

I forced myself to stand up, but I almost waited too long. The Erasers were so close; I could see the whites of their eyes and hear their panting. I inhaled deeply, focused myself and blew out fire like a dragon. Its heat seared off the first round of Erasers, and I could feel it radiating off of the fire, scorching the air around it. I eventually ran out of breath and had to pause a moment to regain myself. That allowed the Erasers to catch up and by the time I had caught my breath, three Erasers were practically on top of me.

I started punching balls of fire at anything that moved. I brought up walls of stone with my feet and kicked them into oncoming Erasers. I mustered up as much wind power as I could and blew a huge gust that sent Erasers flying, but nothing seemed to stop their coming. For every Eraser that I took out, there were ten in its place. The odds were one to, like, a thousand! Even with that one taking out a dozen Erasers a minute, I still didn't have a chance. The best opportunity I had was to get out of there as quickly as possible.

I shoved away the Erasers closest to me with a wall of rock and then used it to make a tent like barrier around me so that no one could get in. Then, I raised my hands and the ground beneath me shot upwards towards the ceiling. Within moments, I was standing on top of a huge pillar. I dropped the three of the barriers four sides and used the last one to break through one of the skylights.

Just then, I felt something clamp around my calf, hard. I looked down and saw sharp, disgusting teeth enclosed around my leg, biting and digging into my flesh with its owner dangling down from the pillar causing so much weight that I could feel in my skin. I cried out in pain, but managed to stay upright. I slowed my breathing and inhaled deeply. Then, I pummeled him with every ounce of fire power that I had. Needless to say, he let go pretty quick. I didn't bother to look at the damage; I knew it would be huge. I just opened my wings and shot through the skylight, getting brushed and cut by all the broken glass.

Once outside, I flew as long, far and as fast as possible. All too soon, I ran out of energy and was forced to land. I assumed I put enough distance between myself and the school, but I could never be to certain. I made myself a tent of rock and settled down to inspect my wound.

It looked terrible. No, I mean really hideous. As in, so much for bikini season, hideous. There was no way that even Hazel could fix this, if I could even find her in time for this not to kill me. Why didn't I know any healing plants! I settled for putting some aloe on it and wrapping it in some weird looking leaves which I heard had healing properties. I did not want this to get infected before I could find Hazel. Tomorrow, I would set out to find the rest of the gang and make sure they were all okay. But for now, sleep…

* * *

**A/N: I feel EVIL! Carly's been sick with pnemonia, and I promised her I'd give her something to do and finish this chapter, but writers block and laziness kept me from doing anything! Then she got better and my computer broke down and all hell broke lose. But other then all that, i feel very satisfied with my work. I feel like Lucy doesn't use her powers enough and this was a good time to show off. Thats why I made it all dramatic and such. Sorry for the wait.**

**Anyway, Its finally SUMMER! I am so excited to start doing summer like things, once the weather gets better. Until then, i'm cooped up in my room doing boring things like updating my stories and possibly starting new ones. I just recovered my late obsession with the Last Airbender because of the legend of Korra (did anyone see the EPIC ending of the first season? That, i believe was the Epiphony of all endings! cant wait until it comes back at the end of summer) so i'll probably be writing some of that as well as the usual hp and Peter pan fanfics. anyone and everyone feel free to check them out :)**

**but other then that, please review. i know we've said this a thousand times already, but that has only gotten us one constant and awesome reviewer. we would like some more feedback. please? thats all i can say, but it would really mean alot to us. Thanks and Peace Out!**


	5. This is SO NOT happening

**A/N2: FINALLY! I am SOOOOOO Sorry you guys! I had the major case of writers block on all my stories and then no internet then CRAZINESS! It's been almost a month and I'm SOOOOO ashamed of this. It's not my longest chapter, much to my distaste but It'll have to do. I'm really sorry guys and I hope you enjoy. **

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANYTHING ABOUT IT! JUST THE IDEA AND CHARACTERS! =) Love it? Hate it? I don't care, just review it...**

**~Carly**

* * *

Chapter 5

First taste of freedom

_Rea's POV._

Concrete walls surrounded my vision. Everything was damp and cold, but it was somewhere to stay. Clouds darkened the setting sun in the horizon as I gazed around at the scenery. Trees were everywhere, looking dim under the clouds yet bright in the setting sun.

A small river zoomed by holding the glossy fish that liked to jump around and catch pesky bugs. Ivy hugged the bridges walls tightly, decorating it with its vines and splashing it with its color.

A rain drop plopped on the top of my head; it traveled down my forehead and went towards my left eye. With much irritation I wiped it away with a small growl.

Birds littered the sky and swooped around our heads; probably thinking we were easy kills. I spotted a falcon and once it made eye contact with me it swooped down and landed next to me. Its beauty glowed off of it as it stretched its wings and tucked them tightly into its sides.

Iris stiffed by my side and moved away, she feared one of her own kind. I, on the other hand, reached out to the giant bird and left my hand open palmed for the falcon to get used to me. It was a girl.

She flapped her wings and hopped closer to me. We seemed to have a strange understanding as she gazed into my eyes and me her. She flapped up onto my arm and sat there. Since I guessed she saw me as a friend I reached up to stroke her soft feathers. She seemed ok with it so I rubbed the top of her head and down her slender back.

Kyler eyed her in jealousy and clambered, clumsily into my lap. My soft spot for him was growing. The falcon moved more up my shoulder and eyes the small pile of food lying between Iris and myself.

It was only scraps. I hunted half of it and cooked it before I brought it back for the others to feed on. My instincts were screaming at me to wolf it down but with both Iris and Kyler looking so thin, I wanted my shares to go to them.

Iris being the stubborn one pretended to be full half the time and gave Kyler what was left of her food. Then he turned around, feeling guilty and saved it up to give to me or Iris in the morning for breakfast.

Since our 'Amazing escape' things had been looking pretty slim. But we were out and alive, that's all that mattered. Now my main focus was on keeping the others healthy and alive and getting iris home to her family.

By now my falcon had flown off; she stayed close, but far enough away to hunt in peace.

"Iris, eat already." I said grimly.

"No Rea, you haven't eaten for three days straight, you need to eat." Iris fretted back. The look in her greenish eyes told me that she wasn't only worried, but horrified at my current appearance.

"I don't need to do anything; YOU on the other hand have to look fit and healthy for when I return you to your family." I growled back, "You too Kyler." His baby blue eyes looked at me the same way. With worry. And I was sick of it.

"But Rea, you're sick." Kyler whispered quietly to me. I snapped my gaze over to him and covered his muzzle with my hand quickly. Iris seemingly hadn't heard his comment and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Kyler, hush about that. She doesn't know and it's on a need to know basis." I responded and scratched behind his ears. He smiled at my gentle touch making me smile down at his little fuzzy face. God I was turning soft…

"Rea please I'm begging you. Just eat something tonight. Promise you'll eat something; anything, please." Iris begged and looked me down as if realizing how sick I was getting. If the jutting out rib cage and bags under my eyes weren't enough to make that obvious, I don't know what is.

I sighed in defeat and sensed her worry and some slight irritation with me, "Fine, I will eat something tonight." I gave in and huffed, "But you need to be resting now. Tomorrow we'll travel further towards the northern Alps and find your family."

"Alright alright, just try and regain your health…please?" My eyes narrowed when they met her knowing ones. This kid knew far too much for her own good. I grunted in response and hopped down from the concrete ledge I was perched at. I slightly stumbled when I landed and I grabbed my rib cage in pain.

Iris sympathetically looked at me and took a few steps closer, "Rea, can I at least check you out and make sure that your body isn't shutting down?"

"NO! I don't want your sympathy and I don't need help Iris! Now please go to sleep." I snarled making her back up about five feet. I knew I was being harsh on the kid but when I'm PMSing, it's never a good idea to try and help me.

"Ok, ok…" She responded and backed into a shadow. I sighed finally feeling some peace and collapsed onto my knees hacking up my lung.

"No dry humor for me tonight…" I wheezed and coughed more. I stumbled back into the area I'd be sleeping at tonight and coughed up tons of blood. "God, what did they do to me?" I started feeling dizzy, but I quickly shook it out of my head when I heard a voice.

"Rea…?"

"Iris I said go to bed!" I shouted but who came out of the shadows wasn't Iris. "Oh, Kyler I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you."

"Rea, she's just trying to help. She knows you're ill and she knows you need medical attention… please let her look at you…please?" He begged with his big blue puppy eyes.

"Kyler, no I-GAH!" I shouted and fell to the ground. My hands instinctively covered my stomach and I made painful groans of discomfort.

"Rea!"

"Kyler…GAH! G-get out NOW!" I shouted and gripped my rib cage. Kyler didn't move, he stared in awe at me like I was changing into something, "Kyler get the hell out NOW!" I shouted urgently. Things weren't looking very good at the moment and my head was aching horribly. If I didn't know better, I might think the white coats stuck a chip into my brain.

Kyler ran out of the room as fast as his little paws could take him and I slammed myself into a wall. "AHG! Wha? What's wrong with me?" I screamed and gripped my head. "AHH!"

I collapsed onto the floor and started wheezing and gasping for air. Tears nipped at the backs of my eye lids and my teeth clenched together in pure rage and pain.

Then, as quickly as the pain came, it was gone. I gasped a sigh of relief and pried my eyes open only to let out another blood curdling scream. It was the pain this time…

_Jackson's POV._

"We can't leave," Percy said even after a week of trying to move his lazy ass. We were in the living room area sitting on the black leather like couch. Well the kids were. I was pacing around the room and thinking to myself. There had to be a way to find the girls. There just had to be.

"Yeah, what if Lucy or Rea find their way out of this mess and come find us again?" Angel piped up. Again, _how in the hell did Rea do this?_

"Ok, umm. Maybe I should go and leave Percy in charge-"

"Leave an eleven year old in charge of an eight and a ten year old. Great idea Jackson, what's next, you'll leave and go find some stupid magical fairy to solve the rest of our problems?" Hazel said as she strut in with a cup of hot tea in her hand. Some of it spilled on her and I almost freaked when I remembered that she felt no pain. Lucky…

"Hazel, please don't talk to me like that. You're better than that. What's gotten into you anyways? Ever since the girls were taken you've been acting strange and aggressive." I said harshly and searched her eyes for something; anything. It was times like these I wish I had Rea's powers too.

The whole room went dead silent and everyone's heads turned to look at Hazel's pale face. She flopped her hair into the front of her face and stared at her purple convers. Her gray skinny jeans buckled at the knees and her black tank top drooped really low along with her shoulders. She was definitely hiding something.

Then she got me; her eyes started watering and she dropped her tea onto the ground making it spill out everywhere. "My big sister was taken to a place where death is a blessing. We haven't found or heard anything for a month. Percy's always with Angel, all you do is plan, worry and feed us. I'm alone. I don't have Rea coming into my room every night to lull me to sleep or comfort my mental pain. Angel has Percy, like I should but I don't and you want to know what my problem is? You didn't even chase the erasers after they took both the girls. You just stopped in midair and came back. You hardly tried and now I don't know if the only loving person in my life is going to come home alive!" She was crying now. She stared into my shocked eyes for a moment longer before running off to her room and slamming the door tightly.

My mouth hung open at a loss for words and I looked over to see Percy and Angel sitting on opposite ends of the couch, avoiding eye contact and they both looked upset with guilt.

What was I supposed to say? What could I say? What in god's name would Rea say! "I think we should all go to bed and let Hazel calm down. Umm…I'll talk to her when I can…"

Both kids silently got up and sulked off to their own rooms leaving me alone to think. '_Oh Rea, how'd you ever do this? I'm sorry; Hazel's right, I should've tried harder to save you and Lucy. I miss you both and the flock is falling apart without you. I don't even know if you're alive anymore. What am I going to do without you. Lucy will make it home. She awesome and has offensive powers I know she'll use. You only have the strength of a bird kid and you're able to sense danger and read emotions. If they overpower you you're dead…and I'll kill them all to avenge you if it comes to that.' _I thought and sat out on the porches ledge staring at the stars that dotted the endless darkness that was space.

'_But you're Rea, if anyone can survive pain and agony and challenges, it's you. And now I'm thinking to myself like I'm talking to myself. I must be going insane.' _I tried to think of something else but nothing else would come to mind other than her. _'The stars are out tonight, just the way you like them. I remember sitting out on the old houses roof with you for hours staring at the stars and talking. I didn't miss it back then but I sure as hell miss it now.'_

"Jackson Skygate," a calm, stern voice said from behind me.

"Hmm?" I asked and looked up but no one was there. "What…?" I muttered in disbelief.

"I'll make it out alive and I'll avenge myself if I die. You're my age, if the flock is scared and panicking become the mother you never wanted to be but you need to be now. I'm not there to help and things are changing the course of my grip on reality right now. Become the leader until I get back and grasp the fact that you're going to have to step up to the plate." Could it be her? No, she can't send mind messages… her voice sounded cracked, sick and in a panicked state itself. It scared me…

"Rea?" I asked.

"Do what you have to do Jackson and do it now. I have to go!" She screamed and then there was nothing. Was she dead!

"Rea? Rea! Rea wait, don't go! I need-I want to talk to you! Don't leave me!" I shouted in a begging form but there was still nothing.

Her words echoed in my head and I just broke down. I have never broken down before but now, it was as if my whole life was crumbling before my eyes. Rea was gone, she was telling me to step up and take her place. But what the hell does that mean! She can't be dead, no she can't die. Not until I tell her!

"Jackson?" I shot my head up hoping for Rea but only to see Percy looking shocked at my watery eyes and moving closer to me.

"Hey Percy, is something wrong?" I asked in a concerned tone. I was going to step up for Rea, I'll do it for Rea. For Rea…

"I need advice," Percy muttered and watched his feet intently.

"About what, I'm an open book. Come and sit down." I said and tried to smile at him.

"Ok…," He said in confusion and hesitantly took a seat, "I feel horrible about Hazel and I had a dream before I came out here. It was like the dream of Rea being taken away from me." His sandy blonde hair shifted on his forehead making his eyes look like dimly lit light bulbs of blue.

"Oh my god, I forgot about your dream. It happened exactly like you said it would." I said in awe. His second power…

"Anyways, I dreamt that Hazel was leaving by herself to find Rea and the others. She snuck out a bedroom window. I don't want my little sister out there alone and I don't know what to do." He explained in a grim voice.

"That stumps me too, whenever we learn the future we try and stop it but that leads to causing the problem. Whatever we do is going to make Hazel leave. We should guard the bedroom windows and I should go talk to her. You should too." I said and met his worried gaze evenly, "She may not be my sister, but she's in my flock." His face turned slightly angry when I mentioned that and he glared at me.

"It's Rea's flock; you're just the substitute until she's back. She'll be back right?" He whimpered and hugged his knees.

I eyed him and thought about what Rea would do and say, so no matter how much it made me seem girly I was going to comfort this boy, "Come here Percy." I said gently. I motioned with my arm for him to scoot closer and he reluctantly did so. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and rubbed his arm comfortingly. "Your sister is the strongest, most stubborn girl I know. She's coming back, I just know it but I can't promise it so don't get your hopes up. Do you believe in your sister and leader?" I said softly and continued to awkwardly hug him.

"Yes," He whimpered again and buried his face in my shoulder. The act surprised me and I almost pulled away when again, I thought of Rea. I also remembered that no matter how old Percy seemed or acted, he was still just an eleven year old boy.

"Then trust me, she'll be back. She'd never leave us without coming to say goodbye to us first. Especially you and Hazel; her two little troopers." I said and looked up at the stars. "You know, your sister loves staring at the stars. I bet you she is right now thinking of us. Trying to get home."

"I used to watch them with her sometimes. She'd tell me stories about the stars and told me to wish when we saw a falling star one night." He whispered and stared up at the stars too, "I miss her."

"I do too champ; but don't you worry, your big sis is a killer on the inside, she's as strong as a bull and as stubborn as an as-, never mind that." I said with a slight chuckle.

_Rea's POV._

"Oh no, oh no. Kyler, Kyler get Iris!" I shouted in fear. What was going on!

"Rea…Rea," Kyler said and shook my shoulder. "IRIS! IRIS help!" He shouted and galloped out of sight on all fours. My head was spinning, but I felt nothing. Kyler couldn't see me, which made me even more worried.

"No…No, I'm not ready! I haven't made it home. I haven't told my flock I love them. Please no!" I shouted but nothing came out.

Curtains were pushed aside and screaming echoed through my head. "Oh god…" Iris's expression turned into horror. "God no."

"Iris…" Kyler shouted and ran back into the room.

"Kyler stay out!" Iris shouted and started pushing on my chest. "Kyler leave!"

"But…Rea…" Kyler cried. Tears were rolling down his face.

"Stop crying dammit, I'm here, I'm still here!" I shouted at them. They didn't even look at me. 'Get up Rea; this is all just some horrific dream. Come on wake up!' I opened my eyes to see the same scene playing out in front of me.

Iris was still pounding on my chest and Kyler was yelling at me; asking me to wake up. What the hell was going on? For once in my life…I was terrified. The world was spinning around me; I was dizzy, sick and I was scared. How could this have happened? Yes I was sick, but…this…this shouldn't be happening. I felt like I was trapped in a box chained with metal and hidden in a black hole near the end of time. Everything in front of me seemed to be more intimidating. It was like they had a power over me. Everything was scary, new…

"Please…wake up." Iris whimpered. She had stopped pounding on my chest now and knelt over my body. Kyler cried into her shirt and refused to look at me. Why was this happening?

"Whoa, who the hell are you?" Someone behind me asked. I spun around to come face to face with a girl, she had white wings and blue eyes. She looked like an angel.

"R-Rea." I answered. She had ivory skin and dark brown hair to shape her face.

"And you can see me?" She asked. I nodded feebly.

"Ok, I so did NOT sign up for this…" She said with wide eyes. We stared at each other for a moment; me in horror and awe and her in just utter confusion.

"Dean!" The women called out into the darkness. Suddenly another person appeared next to her. He had handsome features with dark brown eyes and spiky-ish, light brown hair.

"Joooooyce…who's this?" Dean asked the women. He carried out the vole to sound threatening almost.

"This is Rae, but she can see us. That isn't supposed to happen." Joyce muttered to him without taking her eyes off of me.

"W-who are you?" I asked numbly. Nothing was real anymore…

"My name is Dean and I see you've already met Joyce. Rea, you aren't supposed to be here yet. You haven't lived your life out." Dean explained only making me more confused.

"Wha…? What are you saying?" I choked out.

"Dean, I would've known if she was about to go. I would've stopped it. Everything says she's still there though." Joyce said to Dean.

"I'm so confused! Who are you?" I demanded. There we go; thought I lost my ferociousness there for a second.

"Rea…um well, I'm Joyce and this is Dean. We're um…well, your guardian angels."

* * *

**A/N2: I know. I'm evil. Well this will keep y'all reading! It's probably pretty obvious about whats happening to Rea, but what is to come with her and this strange discovery is the part that shall eat your souls until it's my turn to write another chapter. MUAHAHAHAHA! R&R Please guys! I'd really appreciate it! **

**~I don't want to type my name because I'm to lazy soooo, Your Worst Nightmare MUAHHAHAHAHAHA. KJK. enjoy guys!**


	6. Lee

Chapter 6

_Lucy_

I woke up to a huge pain in my left calf. The constant throbbing the previous night woke me up periodically, but each time I'd been able to put more aloe on it and fall back asleep. But that obviously wasn't happening now.

Groaning, I lowered the stone walls of my tent. I now had a relatively large patch of aloe and those healing leaves. I removed the leaves from my calf and winced at the sight. No longer was it bleeding freely, but it was very red and puffy and was emitting some nasty smelling pus. I just hoped this was what it was supposed to be doing in order to heal. I swear, if that stupid eraser had rabies, I was going to kill somebody (no pun intended).

Instead of vomiting like I wanted to do, I slowly calmed my breathing enough to wipe the pus off with a leaf. I carefully applied more aloe to it and covered it with more leaves. I ripped a small portion off the bottom of my shirt and used it to tie the leaves securely to my leg. Hoping it would stay, I stood up and took in my surroundings. Last night was so hazy; I didn't have time to even check if the area was safe. I was out of practice and couldn't let that happen again.

The area looked pretty secure. I could hear the wind rustling the trees and birds chirping in the distance. It actually felt kind of peaceful. But if I had learned anything in my sixteen years of life, it was that nothing stayed peaceful for long. I needed to stay on the move if I was going to find the flock again; _if they were still alive_. I tried not to think about it, but the thought kept nagging me. I knew Rea was captured, but the rest of the flock could still be out there.

I weighed my options as I started to clean up the campsite, obliterating any sign that I'd ever been here. On one hand, I could go searching for Rea and try to bust her out of whatever school they kept her in. I knew there were several around the world. But on the other hand, I didn't think that I could take another school on my own and I didn't have the slightest idea where she might be held. My best option was to find the rest of the flock and bust Rea out as soon as we could.

My stomach began to complain loudly. I did my best to ignore it. I would create some breakfast when I was several miles away from here. The camp looked like I'd never been here. I stuffed some more leafs and aloe in my pocket and stretched my red wings as far as they would go. It felt amazing, but only then did I realize that my wings had been badly cut in the prison break, most likely from the shards of glass as I broke through the skylight. Oh well. I'd just have to be more careful as I flew. As soon as I found the flock, I'd have Hazel mend them along with my leg.

I got into a crouch and leapt into the air, using my own air current to keep me aloft as I struggled to gain momentum. In a few moments, I was well above the tree line, scouring the area for potential leads as to where civilization would be. I could see a flicker of lights in the distance, so that's where I was headed.

As I grew closer, I could see that my hunch was correct. I must have flown further then I thought last night, because there was no way that the school would be close to any civilization, whatsoever. It was too risky. If the locals found out what they were doing to poor, defenseless kids, there would surely be some sort of uprising against the government to dispose of these horrible people. At least, that's what I hoped. But we couldn't tell anyone, because if we did, we'd probably be used as some sort of weapons. Hopefully when I reached the city, I'd have some idea of where I was and where they'd taken me. But as I got closer, I was not prepared to see what was in front of me. I knew exactly where I was, and I did not like it one bit. But it was unmistakable, because the bright billboards and lights told it all; I was in New York City.

New York! All the way across the country from where my family was! Well, at least, where my family was _supposed_ to be. I wasn't even sure that they were alive. I shook my head quickly. Of course I knew they were alive. I would have felt it if they weren't, right? I couldn't let myself think about that now. So instead, I thought about how much I did not want to be in New York, the city of lights and crowds and thugs. Why the school would choose to house its location so close to such a huge, iconic city was beyond me. But it was too late to turn back now. My leg was throbbing and desperately needed medical attention. I did not want to have an amputated leg.

I flew towards one of the many back allies in the city for a landing. The last thing I wanted was to be spotted flying in one of the biggest cities in the world. I could just see the headlines;

'_**Injured Birdgirl spotted flying over Manhattan; offering reward to anyone who can aid in her capture.'**_

So even thought it was daylight, I landed in the shadows. I was completely focused on my leg, the pain nearly blinding me as I landed, so I wasn't paying attention to the sounds around me like a good birdkid should. So I was not prepared for what happened next.

A thug _jumped_ me.

That's right; you heard me (or read me. I'm not quite sure how this saying works when you're reading). A flying birdkid, who has taken out hundreds of creepy strong and creepy looking erasers all at once with just the flick of her wrists, was just jumped by a mugger, and in broad daylight! I know, pretty pathetic. But you know how it is. When you're injured and you can't register anything but pain, your senses are a little dull. And that gives someone like thuggy here a chance to whoop the snot out of you. Needless to say, I was taken by surprise, and I didn't have much time to respond as I was shoved up against the wall.

"Why hello there, little lady," thuggy said, his face so close to mine, his breath was making my eyes water. "What's your name, little miss? What are you doing out here with an injury like that? I should take you to the hospital." He grinned maniacally. I got the feeling he would make a pretty good Eraser. "Or we could just play doctor out here. I'm pretty good at playing doctor. All my patients love their checkups," he said, fingering at my shirt. Oh great. He was a thug _and_ a sexual pervert. Well bud, even with a bad leg, you still picked the wrong girl to mess with.

"Not today, mister," I said angrily, and brought my good knee up and nailed him in the nuts. He collapsed to the ground in a groaning heap. However, putting all my weight on my bad leg, even for a moment was too much for me, and I collapsed on the ground next to him.

Unfortunately for me, he recovered quicker, and he sat up and brought his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly. Then he looked at me giddily.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that," he said. He stood up, and while I was still on the ground in pain, he walked over and straddled my hips, pulling at the collar of my shirt.

I was now fully disgusted. I tried punching him in the stomach, but he held my hands down. I heard loud footsteps and male laughter.

"Are these the kinds of girls you bring us now, Joe?" I heard one ask. "Damaged goods?"

"Well, she is very pretty," I heard another one say. "I could defiantly have some fun with her."

"Oh no, you don't!" I said furiously, and got my arms free of his grasp while I kicked out with both my legs, injury be damned. My right leg wrapped around his head as he leaned back to avoid my flailing arms. I took his head in a leg lock, my grip almost strong enough to break his neck. These people may have been potheads, but I still couldn't reveal who I really was to them. So that meant no using my powers. I had to rely completely on strength for this one. Luckily, even injured, I had loads of it.

I looked at all of the other men, testing them. "Who wants me to break his neck?" I dared. "I can, you know." All the other men laughed.

"I highly doubt it, missy," said a man near the front. He was wearing a black hat and sunglasses, so I couldn't see his face. Actually, all of these men were wearing some sort of disguises. The man that I was holding was wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses, but the glasses had fallen off and were sitting beside his head. "But I'd like to see you try." The guy that had spoken earlier was obviously the leader, although he was a sad excuse for one, willing to sacrifice his own men for his entertainment. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of watching his own men die by the hands of a girl, whatever sick entertainment it might be.

I quickly released the man, but as soon as I did, two other men grabbed both of my arms and pulled me back. I realized that the only way I was going to get out of this unscathed was to escape, even if that meant revealing myself. I quickly spread my wings and used air to push both men off of my arms. The other men looked at me in awe. They obviously thought I was some kind of demon because with my red wings and harsh attitude I obviously wasn't an angel. I leapt into the air and hovered there for a few seconds. That's when I heard the gunshot.

Stupid! I didn't even think about whether or not they had guns! I kept waiting for the bullet to hit me, but it never came. I looked over to where I heard it and I saw the leader of the group clutching his hand, his gun on the ground beside him. Standing above him was a small, middle-aged Asian man in a tan trench coat, with dirty jeans and even dirtier sneakers. The leader of the thugs was looking up at him with a dark hatred while he clutched his hand.

"Lee!" the leader shouted. "What are you doing here? You're interfering with business!"

"Protecting that girl," Lee replied in a thick Asian accent. I couldn't really tell the Chinese from the Korean, so I was just going to stick with Asian.** (A/N: Sorry to any of our readers who live in Asia and take this to offense. None was intended)** "You will not hurt her."

I didn't really know what was going on, but I figured it was as good a time as any to get the hell out of there. I was about to swoop away when I saw one of the men slowly taking out his gun and creeping around to get a good shot at the man who saved my life. I figured the least I owed him was a warning.

"Look out!" I shouted, pointing. Lee looked up at me and saw where I was pointing. The man, seeing he was caught, aimed to kill. He never got the chance.

Lee moved like lightning. In fact, I've never seen anyone move so fast; well maybe Percy. But he has super powers, so he doesn't count. He reached the thug in about three seconds. He knocked the gun out of his hand with a well aimed kick and then brought his clenched hand around to the back of his head for what could have been a death punch if it were aimed a little lower. All this succeeded in doing was knocking him out.

The men all looked to the leader, who was frowning slightly. He signaled with his hands and two men stepped forward, ready to attack. The three adults circled each other for a moment before one of the thugs assumingly found an opening in Lee's guard and leapt forward. Lee grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. The other man sprung at him, but Lee used the man he was holding as a shield to block his kick. The guy doubled over in pain and Lee shoved him towards the other man causing both of them to fall to the ground.

I was so enraptured in the fight that I completely forgot where I was and why this was happening. That is, until I felt someone grab my bad leg; hard. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. I kicked out with my free leg and caught him in the face. He backed off, holding tightly to his bleeding, and probably broken, nose. I looked back over to Lee. He was now fighting almost ten thugs. He was good, but not birdkid good. Of course, I probably couldn't fight ten regular humans today; heck I had proven that I couldn't fight two, at least without my powers. Anyway, he wasn't looking so good. My birdkid instinct was telling me to get out of there fast, but I couldn't just leave him. So, I flew quickly over to him, kicking some heads for good measure, looped my hands under his arms and picked him up, flying him above the thugs.

Needless to say, he was not expecting this, so the first thing he did was straighten his arms out in order to fall back down. I could feel him slipping, so I grabbed hold of his wrists and held on tightly. Man, he was heavy. He didn't struggle after that, probably because I _might_ have been cutting off the circulation to his wrists, and he didn't want to have to get them amputated. It was most likely that, plus the fact that we were thirty feet high.

Speaking of which, I needed to find us a place to land, and soon. He was starting to get way to heavy, and it felt like my arms were starting to fall off. I saw a flat roof and headed for that.

As soon as our feet touched the ground, Lee took several steps away from me and rubbed his wrists tenderly, staring at me curiously, but not saying anything. I, however, felt the need to thank him and apologize for hurting him.

"Uh, Lee, is that right?" I asked. He nodded slowly. "So, um, ya… I, um, wanted to thank you for saving me back there. I have several ideas on what they would've tried to do to me if you hadn't showed up, so, thanks." Lee just continued to stare at me, still gripping his wrists. Man, I am not very good at thanking people.

"And, uh, I'm sorry for hurting you; I just thought I should probably get you out of there before they really hurt you." His eyes narrowed subtly. "Not like you couldn't have defended yourself, it's just, um, they had guns, and…" I trailed off, looking to him for understanding. Things at the moment were awkward enough without him just standing there staring at me. I opened my mouth to speak, but he just held his hand up, gesturing for me to stop my rambling, so I closed it again. He slowly walked up to me, scrutinizing me with his eyes, as if he were judging me like it was a contest or something. Suddenly I felt very nervous. Not, you know, nervous for my life, but nervous in a way like you were going to get a scolding from a teacher or a parent (not that I would know).

"What are you?" he asked finally. I did consider lying to him, I really did. But then again, he had already seen me spread wings and fly, and didn't seem like he was going to go tell any reporter he could find, so I figured, how much harm could the truth do? So I told him as much as I could in five minutes, leaving out the parts about my family, trying to make him think that it was just me. But he completely ruined my hope for that with his next question.

"Are there more of you?"

Here was a man who I knew I couldn't lie to, not only because I owed him my life, but he was the kind of guy that you couldn't lie to without him knowing it. I knew he wouldn't pry, but I still felt ashamed at the thought of lying to him. Ugh! What was with all these new weird urges to tell the truth! It was like trying to lie to your grandfather! (Again, not like I would know) So, I hung my head and nodded.

"Yes," I said softly. He nodded, but didn't seek further. I felt relieved. He took a step back, and his expression relaxed a little, but his next question surprised me.

"So," he said in his thick accent. "Do you need a place to stay?"

My expression went blank. I couldn't think of anything to say. I looked him over again. He certainly didn't look like much. His shoes were worn, old and covered in dirt, as was the hem of his trench coat which was torn in places. His face was covered in ash and his hands were worn and scarred. And he was certainly quite old. However, this was precisely the kind of appearance that automatically made me trust him. He obviously wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty, despite his age. And he could have just let the men back there rape and kill me (not like they could, injured or not I was still a birdkid). So I decided to let him past my walls.

"Yes," I replied softly. He nodded and walked away, gesturing for me to follow him. I made out to, but I hadn't even taken three steps before the pain in my leg came crashing down upon me again, full force, causing me to collapse onto my knees moaning in pain. Lee turned around and saw me on the ground. He rushed forward to support me so that I could stand. I looked down and saw that it was bleeding again. Perfect, just what I needed; another thing to go wrong in my oh-so-perfect day.

Lee looked at me and gestured down at my leg, asking if he could examine it. I nodded and he lowered me to the ground, scooting closer to my leg. He felt around it gently, and surprisingly it didn't hurt. When he sat back up, he looked concerned.

"Leg is infected," he said solemnly. "But I can heal it." My eyes widened.

"You can heal it?" I asked. "How?" But Lee shook his head.

"No questions," he said. "Here, I help you get up." And with that, he lifted me up by the arms and supported me as we walked to the ledge.

"Can you fly?" he asked. I nodded. He stepped in front of me and held his arms out, indicating that I pick him up and takeoff. "Take us to the edge of central park," he ordered. I sighed and gripped tightly to his outstretched arms while I spread my wings. Within three strokes we were in the air.

When we reached the edge of the park, I was about ready to pass out from exhaustion, plus the fact that it was late and I hadn't had a single thing to eat since this morning. So Lee picked me up, carefully avoiding my injured leg, and carried me into the dense green trees as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: hey guys! It's me. ya, I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot who I was. Its abbl2 in case you were wondering… I wanted to post this and believe on my birthday, but no thoughts were coming. Sorry about that… but it was only a few days ago.**

**So, ya. We are now officially high schoolers. Not as cool as I thought it would be. I'm actually supposed to be doing my English homework right now, but I was so close to finishing this, I couldn't stop. That and its super late and by super late, I mean 10:10 pm. I know, not late by the majority of peoples standards. But what can I say? I write best at nighttime, and on a deadline. I can't focus otherwise.**

**Anyways, that's what's going on in my life. I guess you can just keep expecting irregular updates (from me. not carly). I love you all, review, yada yada. Night! **


End file.
